The Oldest Trick
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Behind every little magic trick is a scientifical explanation. No pairing


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Behind every little magic trick is a scientifical explanation. No pairing

**The Oldest Trick**

Verde used his pointer finger to push his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. He was proof reading the notes he wrote the day before on a new weapons he was building. "Maybe I can use the Vongola rings as a power source." He added to the paper muttering as his pencil made beautiful strokes against the lined paper.

"Verry-poo."

The professor slammed his pencil on the table nearly breaking it in half. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?!" The scientist shouted not looking at the brat.

"That was the twenty six time." Fran replied not understanding the rhetorical question.

"...!" The Arcobaleno took a deep breath. He wasn't really the type that would strike a kid but the annoying little brat was pushing it. He blood vessel were rising against his skin ready to burst through. "What do you need?" He asked softly trying hard to calm.

"I'm bored and I 'need' you to play with me." The apple emphasized.

"Denied, I'm far too busy."

"Master said you had to watch me while he runs his errands."

"I am watching you. In fact right now I want to watch you play in traffic." The baby muttered. Despite being one he really didn't like children. Then again he didn't like anyone who couldn't match wits with him.

"Hm...I guess that will be fun." The little magician turned on his heel. In mid step he felt something grab onto his shorts freezing him in place and pulling them away from his body. With dull green eyes he look down at his exposed posterior and the baby holding onto him. "Are you trying to take advantage of me?" Verde immediately let go of his shorts allowing the elastic to shrink back and hit him with a small grunt.

"Mukuro has forbidden you to play in traffic." The professor sighed. "Can't you just be quiet till he returns?"

"I seriously doubt that." The seven year old responded honestly sticking a finger up his nose.

"..." The lightning Arcobaleno frowned. "How about I show you a magic trick?" In an instance Fran's dull eyes light up. The apple boy had set himself cross-legged in front of the infant his eyes showing nothing but childish happiness. Verde smirked basking in the full undivided attention of the boy. He knew that the 'm word' was his way of making the illusionist behave or at least listen a little bit. "I'll teach you many things if you be a good boy till Mukuro returns."

The future mist guardian raised an eyebrow. "How can you teach me anything? You're not an illusionist like master and I."

Verde knit his brows together at the plain disrespect and skepticism the seven year old was showing him. "You doubt my genius? I'll have you know that behind every little magic trick is a scientifical explanation." The mafia infant marched over to a bag of his stuff. The apple watched with interested as he rummaged around for something. "Ah, found it."

He placed a wooden jewelry box in front of the boy magician. Fran mealy gazed at it before shifting his gaze to his baby sitter who had a look of triumph back on his face. "Fran, do you know who Jean Eugène Robert-Houdin was?"

The teal haired boy opened his mouth to reply. "That was rhetorical!" Fran closed his mouth immediately before a bug could enter it. "Robert Houdin was a French magician."

"Ah, hold on." Verde paused as he watched Fran flair his arms in the air. Before he knew it mist surrounded him and Fran had dressed him in a Merlin outfit; robes and pointed hat in all. "Ok, please continue."

"..." The baby coughed and continued flicking his new robes for drama effects. "In 19-Century Algeria a group called the Marabouts claimed to have supernatural powers and wanted to take over France. To stop these men Robert-Houdin was chosen to either expose their 'supernatural powers' or show them up. Like any man he choose to showed them up proving he was much better than them." The professor paused surprised Fran was still paying attention and understanding his small history lesson.

"Houdin convinced the Algerians that his French magic was modern and better then there's but this one trick really impressed them over the rest. The trick is 'The Light and Heavy Chest.' The idea behind this trick was to convince the Marabouts that he could weaken even the most strongest of men."

The Arcobaleno allowed the child to inspect the wooden box. He picked it up with ease giving the pacifier wearing baby another skeptical look. With a chuckle the scientist opened the jewelry box and took out the compartment. "Put something personal of yours into the box." Fran stood and griped the waist band of his pants. "Not your underwear!" He cried out before the little brat could flash him.

Mukuro's apprentice hummed softly thinking about what he should put in the box. When the answer came to him he violently shook his head to the side. Verde watched in silence as the leaf on top of the illusionary hat fell off. Picking up the leaf he deposited it into the box and flopped back down on his butt.

"..." Quietly he put the top compartment back on and locked the box back up. "Alright I have taken something personal away from you and with that your strength is gone as well. Lift the chest." The boy placed both hands on the sides of the box and lifted upwards only to find the he couldn't move it. The boy's brow furred together as he grunted and tried again only to fail. "Can't move it can you?" The professor replied in a mocking tone.

"I can do it!" With an ever louder groan Fran lifted the chest in the air holding it about his head wearing a victorious smile.

The scientist frowned. "Fran dispel that illusion. I know you didn't lift the box." The apple's smile and the illusion faded away.

"Che." The teal haired child clicked his tongue.

"Now Fran, how do you think this trick was done?" Verde asked unlocking the box and tacking out the top compartment. The apprentice reached in the chest taking out the illusionary leaf and reattaching it back to the hat. "..."

"Magic." The boy replied like it was common knowledge.

"Wrong, through science! This light and heavy box can be explained though the process of magnetic attraction. I have made a simple yet effective electromagnet which turns off and on depending on which way to put the top compartment in."

Fran blinked; he was completely in awe. "So science and magic always go together?"

"Indeed." The still robe wearing infant pushed his glasses back up his nose. Verde froze up as he found himself in the seven year old's tight embrace.

"What the?! Put me down!" Verde struggled against the bone crushing hug.

"If science and magic always go together does that mean Verry-poo and I will always be together?"

"!" The professor tensed up. In an instance he felt like all of his fears were coming to life. "Not on your life, you annoying little nose-picker! And I told you not to call me that!"

"Yes, you did, that was twenty seven times by the way."

Verde growled out. "Put me down! Put me down I say!"

"Ok, Uncle Verde."

"I'm not your uncle!" The Arcobaleno got his breathing back under control and found his composure. "Mukuro! You're back!"

Fran jumped and turned around following Verde's eye line. "Master! Welcome ba-" Jade eyes blinked his pineapple fairy wasn't back. "You lied, Uncle-" Fran turned back to look at his babysitter who was now gone. "...Not there..." Looking left and looking right but the baby was missing. "Uncle?"

"Hm...That was great trick." Brushing the dirt from the back of his shorts the apple raced outside to play.

Slowly the mafia baby peek out from around Mukuro's couch. "Hopefully now I can get some work done." He approached his notes his pencil hovering over the paper as he waited for inspiration to hit. For some reason his gaze repeatedly kept on drifting towards the magic chest. "Maybe the weapons could come out of small boxes for easy mobility..."

* * *

A/N: I'm back! But barely... Fran leaves Verde speechless a lot doesn't he? What do you think? I think I kept them in character. Yes, Verde likes magic, don't tell anyone he will den it. Review!


End file.
